Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte
by ivenus-valens
Summary: Viñetas. Porque aunque nadie podía oírlos ni parparlos, ellos sentían, desde allá, desde ese otro gran paso de la existencia llamado muerte, y aunque Harry no lo supiera, Lily y James habían vivido cada momento de su vida junto a él.
1. 1 de Septiembre de 1991

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación. _

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte.**_

_By Ivenus – Valens._

_N/A: El fanfic no tiene ninguna advertencia, sólo les puedo decir que estará compuesto por todos los momentos importantes en la vida de Harry, mirados desde el punto de vista de sus seres queridos ya fallecidos, principalmente James y Lily. Estás serán viñetas independientes y no ordenadas cronológicamente, aunque espero que al finalizar el fanfic haya podido abarcar todos los instantes realmente importantes. Desde ya digo que contendrá Spoilers de DH, aunque realmente a esta fecha no puede quedar nadie que no se haya leído ese libro. _

_**1 de Septiembre de 1991. **_

Ella está recostada sobre la nieve, recordando con nostalgia aquellos momentos en que solía leer un libro para pasar los ratos libres, mientras a su alrededor un molestoso cuarteto solía alborotar la tarde lanzándose bolas de nieve entre ellos.

La nueva vida no es tan mala, definitivamente no, pueden ir a donde quiera que deseen, pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, basta sólo con pensarlo, no se separa ni un solo momento de su esposo, amigo y amante, es más, si no fuese porque falta el alborotador cuarteto, su vida sería perfecta. Porque aunque nadie lo crea, ellos también pueden sentir, y extrañaban a sus amigos como nunca lo habían hecho. Les dolía ver que uno se encontraba encerrado entre celdas y mares, reodeado de oscuras criaturas que le absorvian la felicidad y los buenos recuerdos; les dolía ver qué quien debería estar en su lugar se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente entre los ropajes de un tierno niño, y aún más les dolía ver cómo el tercer miembro de tan peculiar grupo se encontraba encerrado en su propia casa, sin un trabajo, ni una real vida, marginado por la sociedad.

De pronto ella deja de lado sus pensamientos para observar a quién eligió para estar eternamente a su lado. La resplandeciente luz que invade el lugar le ciega casi completamente, a pesar de lo cual logra distinguir la figura delgada y de mediana estatura del hombre que camina de un lado hacia otro, impaciente.

De pronto, el hombre rompe el silencio.

- ¿te lo imaginas, Lil? – Dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios – Hoy es el gran día, al fin estará entre los nuestros, el mundo lo admirará, cada niño querrá ser como él. Estoy tan orgulloso - concluye eufóricamente.

A pesar de la ternura que le invade a la pelirroja de oír hablar así a James, no puede evitar rodar los ojos en forma un tanto exasperada.

- Él no es arrogante como tu, Potter. No querrá que "el mundo" lo admire.

Cómo no tiene nada que decir ante aquellas palabras, James Potter calla y sigue caminando. Sabe que su hijo no es arrogante (aunque en su opinión él tampoco lo es), sabe que luego de la sorpresa por ser el centro de atención, Harry odiará ser observado continuamente, porque en ese aspecto de su vida, su hijo es igual a Lilian Evans, la mujer que eligió para pasar sus días y que ahora, en la muerte, le acompaña.

A medida que se acerca la hora, la nieve se va derritiendo para dar paso a un piso igualmente blanco y resplandeciente, pero más sólido. Los pilares de la estación ya comienzan a elevarse como también comienza a vislumbrarse el humo que envuelve el lugar.

James recuerda los primeros pasos en esta nueva etapa de su existencia. Al principio había sido difícil comprender dónde se encontraba, y más aún cuando vio aparecer de la nada a su esposa, segundos después de su "despertar". Luego, y transcurridos sólo unos breves segundos, la sensación de miedo le embargó y se encontró en una habitación que reconoció como la de su pequeño bebé. _"¡Harry!"_ había gritado en esa ocasión, pero al ver que su hijo ni el atacante se inmutaban en lo más mínimo comprendió todo.

Fue más fácil aceptarlo gracias al sentimiento de felicidad que le embargó cuando observó que su hijo había sobrevivido. Desde aquel momento lo había observado en cada paso de su vida, al igual que Lily.

- Ya es el momento. – señaló ella al escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de un carrito deslizándose por el suelo.

James y Lily de pronto se encontraron en la estación de King Cross, justo en frente de Harry, quien entraba acompañado de los Dursley y cargado con un gran baúl y una blanca lechuza enjaulada.

- ¡Mejor que no lo hayas acompañado, viejo gordo, le habrías puesto en vergüenza! – exclamó James al ver como su cuñado abandonaba a Harry a la entrada de la estación, y tras golpearse un puño contra la otra mano para descargar su enojo (como hacía cada vez que tenía que observar a la fastidiosa hermana de Lily junto a su aún más fastidiosa familia), apoyó su palma derecha sobre el hombre de Harry. – Adelante hijo, no sabes lo bueno que te espera.

Como obedeciendo a un extraño impulso, Harry decidió empujar su carrito y buscar el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

- Está tan grande, James – señaló la pelirroja a su lado – No puedo creer que ya entrará a Hogwarts ¿en qué casa crees que quede?

- Eso no se pregunta, Lil. Obviamente quedará en Gryffindor. ¿en que otra casa podría quedar siendo hijo del gryffindor más apuesto y talentoso y de la gryffindor más hermosa e inteligente que hayan pisado Hogwarts?. Harry será un gran mago, como todo un Potter que es.

Lily no quiso añadir nada, amaba a su hijo incondicionalmente y lo seguiria haciendo independiente de la casa en que fuese seleccionado.

- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! – gritaba James, dando pequeños saltitos – se juntará con un pelirrojo. Ves que sigue la tradición de la familia Potter.

- Tú no tenías amigos pelirrojos, Potter – recalcó la mujer - ¿o acaso no recuerdas como nos llevábamos en Hogwarts?.

- Nahh…nos llevábamos a la perfección. A mi me encantaba como te ponías cuando te enfadabas y no puedes negar que tu adorabas gritarme y mandonearme delante de todos.

Ella sonríe, si que adoraba gritarle.

Una punzada en el estómago le indica que algo le ha ocurrido a su hijo, y vuelve a prestarle atención. Los pensamientos del chico le llegan como un lejano y rítmico sonido._ "Mamá". _Harry ha estado observando a Molly Weasley despedir a sus hijos, y se da cuenta del sentimiento de abandono que le embarga en aquellos momentos. Se posiciona a su lado, mientras James les mira con los ojos brillantes desde el otro, y alzando una mano le revuelve el cabello y le roza la mejilla, en una caricia que él no puede sentir, pero que sin embargo logra alejar el sentimiento de abandono experimentado.

El tren ya se está marchando de la estación, y ambos deciden no continuar en él, pues a veces piensan que están invadiendo la privacidad de su hijo, aunque éste no se entere. Si algo malo le pasara, la fuerte punzada en el corazón les indicaría que es momento de ir a velar por su seguridad. De modo que comienzan a caminar mientras el piso vuelve a ser nieve, y todo se transforma en el paisaje favorito de Lily, pues con sólo pensarlo pueden estar dónde quieran y cómo quieran. Sin embargo, son ellos los que no se enteran de que su hijo desearía tenerlos en cada momento a su lado, mientras Harry ignora que cada vez que los ha extrañado o necesitado, ambos vuelven a su lado para apoyar una mano en su hombro, o revolverle el cabello cariñosamente.

Horas más tarde, un grito saca de la calma en la que suele encontrarse Lily Potter. _"¡Si, lo sabía! ¡Así se hace campeón! ¡Serás el mejor y más valiente Gryffindor que haya conocido Hogwarts!". _El pecho de su marido está inflado de orgullo, y se siente feliz de haberse enamorado de él, en aquellos ya lejanos tiempos en qué no sabía, pero si sospechaba, que su amor traspasaría las fronteras de la muerte.

_**N/A: Tanto si les ha gustado como si no fuese así, dejen Reviews. No saben cuánto ayudan a un autor con esos benditos mensajes. **_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Batallas de expectación

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling, la pespectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

**_Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte._**

_By Ivenus - Valens._

**_Batallas de expectación._**

Maleficios y contrahechizos cruzaban el aire por doquier. Los gritos aguerridos, algunos osados, otros temerosos y muchos cargados de odio, llenaban la atmósfera del lugar. La gente corría, atacaba, se agachaba, se defendía, se mantenía en constante movimiento procurando seguir con vida. Mas nada de aquello podía ni siquiera rozar a la pareja de magos que con más fuerza alentaban a los demás. El hombre de gafas se dedicaba a correr de un lugar a otro murmurando hechizos, pasando por alto el hecho de que nadie podía escucharlo. La mujer pelirroja, en cambio, estaba quieta, casi inmóvil, rodeando en forma permanente al muchacho de la cicatriz, a pesar de que éste no podía notarlo.

Parecía increíble que nadie advirtiese su presencia, pues destilaban energía y ansias de luchar en exceso. Constituía un crimen no permitirles ser partícipes de aquella batalla, sabiendo la magia que poseían, y que sin embargo ya no corría por sus venas, sino que se mantenía estática dentro de ellos, incontenible, queriendo abrirse paso cual mariposa dentro de su capullo. Ellos no podían estar presentes, no podían ser uno más, sus almas sólo los dejaban merodear, permaneciendo como meros espectadores de la vida de aquel grupo, tal como habían hecho desde hace ya catorce años. Porque ellos estaban muertos, no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos, y por más que murmuraran, gritaran o lloraran, nadie podía oírlos, observarlos ni aún palparlos, porque no tenían un cuerpo para ser percibidos.

Y aunque podían estar tranquilos observando aquella batalla, sabiendo que nada de lo que ahí ocurriera podía afectarles a ellos, no lo estaban. La furia se esparcía por sus rostros, las lágrimas empapaban la ropa y las mejillas, la preocupación arrugaba cada una de las líneas de expresión. Porque quienes luchaban eran sus amigos, quien estaba arriesgando la vida era su hijo, quienes estaban a punto de dejar de respirar constituían su familia.

Durante años James quizo que Sirius se le uniera. Mejor muerto que prisionero, solía comentarle a Lily. Sin embargo, ahora que había logrado limpiar a medias su imagen, ahora que estaba apoyando a Harry y siendo un verdadero padre para él, como nadie lo había hecho, realmente era muy egoísta desearle la muerte.

También estaba Remus, el pobre de Remus, quien nunca había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar las bondades de la vida, él definitivamente no merecía morir.

Y Tonks, aquella muchacha alocada que habían conocido cuando apenas caminaba, y que además recientemente se había fijado en su adorado Lupin, ella tenía toda una vida por delante.

Y era frustrante, porque veía como todos se enfrentaban a un grupo de asesinos por salvar la vida de SU primogénito, porque veía como todos habían literalmente corrido en la ayuda de SU hijo. Y él ¿él que podía hacer?. Nada, absolutamente nada. Observar como todo aquello sucedía no se contabilizaba entre las opciones de acción frente a una batalla, más cuando mirar le provocaba que aquel nudo en la garganta se apretara cada vez más.

Lily estaba preocupada por lo que podía suceder, enfurecida por estar de manos atadas, entristecida por la situación, agradecida del actuar de todos los presentes, y sin embargo, tranquila por la eventual muerte de alguno de ellos.

Se acercó hasta su esposo, a pesar de que no quería alejarse de Harry, y tomándole la mano lo desplazó hasta uno de los rincones.

- ¿Qué es lo que temes? –su mirada profunda le caló hasta los huesos a James.

Su esposo se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, meditando por primera vez en aquella noche que es lo que sentía, hasta que al fin encontró la respuesta.

- No quiero que mueran antes de tiempo, pero sobre todo, y aunque suene extraño, no quiero que Harry nos acompañe todavía, y me angustia saber que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo –finalizó con voz pausada.

- Cada uno tiene su tiempo, y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará, James. Lo importante es que estemos preparados para recibirlos. No temas por ellos, nosotros ya sabemos que la muerte no es el fin de la existencia.

- Tiene 15 años, Lily. –desde hace mucho que James Potter no se exasperaba, pero en ese momento su corazón no le permitía estar tranquilo- Quiero que conozca gente, que viaje, que se divierta ¡que se enamore! que tenga la vida de un adolescente normal, sin pensar en que la vida de otros depende de él.

- Y lo hará, James, confío en que tendrá esa oportunidad –puntualizó su esposa con la mirada fija en él, al momento en que una sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios- Y si no es así, si muere ésta noche…

La iluminación constante de sus ojos verdes por un instante fugaz se opacó. Tomó aire en forma profunda y carraspeó para continuar, tenía que encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

- Si eso ocurre –prosiguió con voz suave- estaré orgullosa de él, y feliz, porque él es feliz enfrentando a sus enemigos y no quedándose de brazos cruzados. Es igual a ti, James Potter.

- Lo sé –el tono de voz era ahora aún más angustiante- y a veces me hubiese gustado que se pareciese más a ti, o al menos tuviese un poco de tu sensatez.

- ¿James Potter hablando de sensatez?

- El amor cambia ciertas opiniones, Lils.

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque una voz comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, y de pronto un grito hizo que todo se paralizara.

- ¡NOOOOOO! –gritaba desesperado Harry, mientras que James y Lily escuchaban una inconfundible voz grave y juguetona. _"¿Hay alguien ahí?" "¿Por qué estoy acá, que sucedió?"_ interrogaba el hombre.

James abrió inmensamente los ojos. Una mezcla de alegría y tristeza aceleró los latidos de su corazón. No podía ser, su amigo, su compañero, su hermano… estaba ahí, nuevamente. Una lágrima explotó de su pupila, sin poder contenerse más. Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, Harry corría desesperado, su amigo también comenzaba a desesperarse sin saber dónde estaba o cómo había llegado hasta allí, y James no sabía si acercarse a Harry o ir donde su amigo. Observó a Lily, quien tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro, que bien podía ser de tranquilidad o bien de perplejidad.

Tomados de la mano aún, en un segundo aparecieron a un lado de Harry, no querían dejarlo, querían acompañarlo e infundirle seguridad, pero sabían que en ese momento otro ser los estaba necesitando más.

Cerraron los ojos para poder caminar hacia la voz lejana, y al avanzar unos pocos pasos, notaron el cambio de ambiente. Estaban en un lugar oscuro, con piso empedrado, cuyas paredes parecían difuminarse en los contornos. Al frente estaba Sirius, con el rostro de un joven de 20 años y la ropa de un muggle que se preocupa de estar a la última moda.

- ¿James? ¿Lily?... el arco era un traslador –La voz de Sirius era cada vez más dudosa- ¿Qué… está… ocurriendo?.

- No era un traslador, Sirius.

Fue Lily quien intentó aclarar las cosas, pues siempre era ella la que se hacía cargo de las situaciones difíciles, la que dirigía el barco cuando todos estaban a punto de caer por la borda. James aún estaba sin palabras, con las pupilas cada vez más húmedas y brillantes, pero sabía que debía reaccionar, él era el anfitrión ésta vez, debía acoger a su amigo como siempre lo había hecho.

- Sirius Black, de nuevo reunidos. ¿Pensaste que te habías librado de mí tan fácilmente? –la voz de James sonó fuerte y clara, parecía tan seguro de si mismo como siempre, en especial por la sonrisa de medio lado que logró reflejar en su rostro. A pesar de ello sonó muy extraña a los oídos de Sirius, quien no la había escuchado en años.

- Así que estoy muerto –comentó el aludido como quien comenta el tiempo que habrá al día siguiente, con voz monótona y sin un solo gesto que evidenciara sus emociones.

Silencio. Las miradas de las tres almas se cruzaron tratando de descifrar lo que estaban sintiendo las otros dos.

- De modo que así se siente –el recién llegado se estaba tomando las cosas con liviandad, tal como había hecho con todas las cosas en su vida- claro, si es que esto es sentir. –Ninguna expresión en las líneas faciales, nada que delatara ni uno solo de sus pensamientos, por el momento. –¡Ven acá cuatro ojos engreído! -Sirius se abalanzó sobre James abrazándolo estrepitosamente, con una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro. –¡Y tu también zanahoria!.

Lily se acercó al par de adultos que se abrazaban revolviéndose el cabello como niños juguetones, prorrumpiendo en carcajadas. Estaba feliz, no podía ser ajena a la alegría que emanaba de ambos merodeadores reunidos, quienes lloraban ruidosamente, quizá por una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, con certeza con una sensación que ninguno de ellos podría explicar.

Pero había una preocupación que el corazón de Lily no podía olvidar ni dejar de lado, y por ello al concentrarse en su hijo, la imagen que los envolvía se fue desvaneciendo hasta que se encontraron en un amplio salón en cuyo centro dos magos de enfrentaban a muerte.

Se posicionaron detrás de una estatua que protegía a Harry, todos a su lado, con las palmas sobre sus hombros para infundirle apoyo. Estaban tranquilos, pues con Dumbledore cerca nada malo podía sucederle a él. Sin embargo en el momento en que Voldemort penetró en el interior de Harry, James y Lily sintieron que mil agujas le clavaban cada uno de los miembros. Se arrodillaron junto al chico, y acariciándole las mejillas, comenzaron a susurrarle palabras de amor, frases con ternura que todo padre y madre dedica a su hijo en algún momento de su existencia, y que ellos no habían alcanzado a pronunciar.

Los pensamientos de Harry comenzaron a sonar como tristes notas musicales. _"Que detenga este dolor…que nos mate. Termina ya, Dumbledore. La muerte no es nada comparada con esto…Así volveré a ver a Sirius."_

El mencionado no pudo evitar derramar lagrimones desconsolados, era tan doloroso ver al chico en ese estado y no poder ayudarlo. Lo abrazó, lo zarandeó, lo tomó entre sus brazos murmurándole que reaccionara, que no se dejara vencer, mientras James y Lily entonaban la canción de cuna que habían inventado para él cuando era tan sólo un bebé.

"_La luna apareció, y el brujito de ojos verdes la admiró_

_Junto a sus padres se acurrucó, y así fue como durmió_

_Respira hondo y seguro, que aquí estoy yo_

_Para velar por tus sueños, mi dulce volador"_

El vestíbulo comenzó a inundarse de voces, y en ese momento sucedió lo que más tarde Dumbledore narraría como "el momento en que Harry se llenó de amor". La criatura roja que abrazaba por dentro al chico, no tuvo más opción que abandonarlo, y sólo en ese momento James Potter pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Lily Evans y Sirius Black sonreían a su lado, porque una vez más el chico había sobrevivido, y aunque no podían hablarle ni tocarle, observarlo y saber que el chico los amaba era más que suficiente para ser felices desde la muerte.

**_N/A: Este fue uno de los momentos que más me emocionó de toda la saga, y por ello deseaba escribirlo al principio, aunque me costó mucho plasmar la mezcla de sentimientos que debían sentir Lily y James con la situación. Me gustaría saber si así se lo imaginaron también, o si me estoy alejando mucho de lo que pensarían los personajes. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, realmente fue difícil escribirlo, jeje. _**

**_Tanto por si o por no, dejen Reviews, ya saben que con sus mensajitos alimentan las ganas que impulsan al escritor. _**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	3. De cartas y de amor

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte**_

_By Ivenus- Valens._

_**De cartas y de amor. **_

James Potter siempre consideró que Lily Evans era una chica que poseía una inteligencia muy aguda, ella era capaz de reconocer y solucionar todo tipo de problemas cuándo estos ni siquiera habían comenzado; siempre pronunciaba las palabras que había qué decir en él momento indicado para hacerlo; jamás conoció algún contenido académico que la superara, pues si se lo proponía, ella no descansaba hasta agotar la más mínima duda al respecto; era extremadamente determinada y resuelta, si algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja, no había como sacarle la idea de la cabeza; la pelirroja era muy perspicaz, usualmente sabía lo que los demás pensaban o sentían; era absolutamente acertada cuando de tomar decisiones se trataba; era astuta, organizada e increíblemente madura, pero por sobre todo, y con un alto grado de probabilidad, siempre sabía lo que había que hacer respecto a un determinado asunto.

Sin embargo, James Potter siempre había sabido que en cuanto a temas del corazón se trataba, Lily Evans era una mujer absolutamente torpe. Así había ocurrido en la escuela cuando élla se negaba a aceptar su amor por el eterno rechazado en que se había convertido el pobre, de tantas negativas que obtuvo en su vida; así también había ocurrido cuando el imbécil y quejumbroso grasiento había dejado de ser el ingenuo amigo de la infancia; y así había ocurrido cuando la desagradable de su hermana le había quitado la palabra, tras la muerte de sus padres.

Durante toda su vida, la chica había tenido problemas para manejar sus sentimientos, y en realidad a James Potter no le extrañaba que tras la muerte le siguiera sucediendo. Más bien le daba risa, mucha risa, y es que no podía tragarse sus carcajadas mientras Sirius se ponía a relatar como periodista los último sucesos.

_"Y bueno, en este momento podemos apreciar cómo cuatro ojos segundo, con un revoltijo en el estómago y las hormonas a punto de estallar, cruza su mirada con zanahoria, la primera eventual nuera detestada por zanahoria suprema, y si, yo creo que si, sus pensamientos no se dirigen precisamente a la simpatía de la chica, si no a las hermosas curvas de…_"

Un zapatazo, con tacón clavado en el cuello incluido, logró que el joven Black cortara abruptamente su discurso.

- ¡y si tu no te callas –Lily desvió la mirada al suelo, donde su esposo se apretaba el estómago de tanto reírse de la perorata de Sirius y las diversas muecas que hacía la chica al escucharlo- no será un zapatazo lo que te llegue, si no mi fría indeferencia por lo que resta de tu existencia, Potter!.

"_Auch, eso si debe ser mucho tiempo" _pensó James para sus adentros.

Y de pronto sucede. Así nada más, como si tal cosa.

James deja de apretarse el estómago, simplemente porque el tema ya no le causa risa. Lily se queda de una pieza, con una mano en el corazón y las líneas de la frente más marcadas que de costumbre.

Sólo Sirius continúa sonriendo, mejor dicho, su sonrisa se intensifica ampliamente y no puede dejar de comentar: _"Ya era hora, quien diría que sería tan bruto y lento como su padre"._ Pero esta vez James ya no ríe al escuchar sus comentarios, porque para él, el tema ya no es para la risa.

A James el tema le emociona, le trastoca profundamente, pues sabe que Harry no ha tenido con quien conversarlo, y entiende que si es tan bruto y lento es quizá porque no tuvo un padre para indicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Y recuerda cuando de bebé le contaba al oído de cómo Harry se convertiría en un galán, en el chico más deseado de todo Hogwarts, y de cómo él esperaría las cartas en que le contaba de cada una de sus conquistas. Una lágrima cruza su mejilla cuando comprende que nunca llegará la carta en que Harry le escriba emocionado que tiene novia, su primera novia.

Para Lily todo es mucho más simple y complicado a la vez. Es mucho más simple porque sabe que algún día tenía que suceder, aunque quizá ella no hubiese querido que ese momento llegara tan pronto, porque quiere creer que es sólo una de tantas novias que todo adolescente tiene en su vida, aunque en el fondo sabe que eso no es tan así. Porque para ella Harry todavía es un mocoso en pañales que no sabe ni limpiarse el trasero, un chiquillo que a cada segundo se mete en problemas necesitando que otro acuda a salvarlo, un niñito que definitivamente no es "tan" grande cómo para tener una novia y hacer todas esas cosas que suelen hacerse con una novia. ¡Por Merlín! No quiere ni siquiera pensar en ese tipo de cosas ni en lo que sucederá cuando llegue el momento.

James se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano, comprendiendo la confusión de su esposa. A Lily siempre le ha costado manejar sus emociones, y no por nada James es su marido, el hombre que mejor conoce y reconoce los sentimientos de su mujer. Y es mucho más complicado para ella, pues él sabe que toda esa perorata con que Lily les había aburrido anteriormente era un intento de ocultar la verdad. A la pelirroja no le ponía celosa una novia, tenía muy claro que ha contar de ahora, la vida de su hijo sería inmensamente más feliz de lo que había sido hasta aquel día; el problema era que tener una novia implicaba una causal más, entre tantas que ya poseía su hijo, de un enorme sufrimiento, y eso a Lily le aterraba. No quería que Harry viviese contento un par de meses para luego tener que ver, cómo una vez más, uno de sus seres queridos era alejado de él por la muerte. Porque Lily sabía que Ginny era y siempre sería el amor de su hijo, el verdadero amor, de esos que no se olvidan ni se reemplazan con nada del mundo. Lo había comprendido apenas sintió ella misma las mariposas en el estómago que casi asfixiaban a su hijo, y lo comprendía cada vez que notaba como el aroma de la chica hacía que Harry perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Y cuando sucede, cuando al fin Harry y Ginny se besan con todos sus compañeros observándolos, cuando el corazón de Harry casi se le sale por la boca de tanta felicidad, cuando la mirada del chico busca impaciente la de su mejor amigo (mientras James y Sirius cruzan los dedos murmurando "_di que si, Ron, di que si, Ron" _), cuando el alivio lo invade al conseguir su aprobación, cuando la toma de la mano cruzando aquel retrato y se la lleva a disfrutar de lo maravilloso que luce Hogwarts cuando ella está a su lado, entonces Lily respira tranquila y bota toda la angustia que se estaba apoderando de ella. Porque sabe que esa chica constituye su felicidad, porque sabe que Harry ya no estará solo, pues habrá alguien a su lado para contenerle e impulsarle, porque sabe que esa chica le merece, pues ha esperado años para tener su amor, y en definitiva, porque sabe que aunque Harry tenga que sufrir por aquella chica, ahora ya no morirá sin haber vivido y haber disfrutado el estar enamorado.

Y cuando Harry, estando tendido en el pasto y fuertemente abrazado a la chica, piensa para sus adentros _"Asi que así se sentían ellos. James Potter y Lily Evans, donde quiera que estén, me gustaría que supieran que soy feliz, enormemente feliz, y cómo me gustaría poder presentarles a Ginny, mi novia" _James sonríe orgullosamente y deja de llorar, porque aunque no haya sido a través del correo usual, la dichosa carta al fin ha llegado.

* * *

_**N/A**_: En principio habia decidido escribir acerca de un momento que no fuese triste, porque ya había suficiente tristeza con los capítulos anteriores, y por ello escogí el momento en que Harry y Ginny se besan, que a mi me encanta (aunque muchas deben odiar), de todas formas es un suceso importante en la vida de Harry, les guste o no =P. El punto es que a medida que iba escribiendo no pude evitar caer en la tristeza, los pensamientos de James, hasta a mi, cuando los releí, me dieron mucha pena. Y pensé en reescribir el capítulo, pero finalmente lo dejé tal como estaba porque me dije a mi misma: _"¡Están muertos! ¡Aunque quieras lo contrario, será triste pensar en lo que podría haber sido y no fue!"_. De todas formas persistiré en el intento de escribir algo más alegre.

Si hay algún momento en especial que quieran leer, no duden en hacermelo saber a través de un Review.

Y eso. _**¡Dejen Reviews si no quieren que los espíritus de Lily, James y Sirius enfadados vengan a molestarlos desde el más allá! **_


	4. Padre

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertencen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte.**_

_By Ivenus - Valens._

_N/A: Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar. ¡Vamos avanzando! jeje. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron Reviews, y también a aquellos que siguen la historia silenciosamente. Soy muy feliz cada vez que veo que alguien me ha agregado a sus favoritos, aún cuando no me dejen ni un mensajito en los Reviews. Ivenus ha tomado nota mental de sus propuestas y próximamente escribiré el momento en que recibe la carta de Ginny y el momento del Prior Incantatem (¡a mi se me había olvidado aquel momento completamente! Gracias por recordármelo). Pero esta vez les traigo una ocasión muy especial para mi, ya que fue la primera vez que lloré con un libro de Harry Potter. Espero que lo disfruten. _

** _Padre_.**

"_De su padre…esto había sido de su padre". _A pesar del abismo existente entre padre e hijo, James había escuchado las palabras fuerte y claro. Harry había mencionado a su padre desde la mañana, desde que un extraño obsequio había sido descubierto por el chico. James Potter sabía que su hijo había estado pensando en él durante todo el día, y junto a Lily se había dedicado a observar cada uno de sus movimientos, pendiente de la más hermosa navidad que Harry había tenido en su vida, entristecido por las incontables navidades miles de veces mejor que ellos podrían haberle otorgado, y que sin embargo sólo lo habían podido hacer en una oportunidad, ahora ya muy lejana. _Sólo una_, pensó para sus adentros, sólo una era la navidad que había podido disfrutar con su hijo, cuando éste apenas tenía seis meses de edad y se aferraba a sus brazos para poder conciliar el sueño, seguro, protegido por los fuertes brazos de su padre.

Y ahora, cuando James pensaba que el chico, cansado por las actividades de su gran día, se acostaría a dormir tranquilamente, escucha aquella frase que le paraliza. En muy pocas oportunidades ha podido escuchar en Harry las palabras padre, o _mi_ padre, con ese deje posesivo y orgulloso de saber que alguna vez tuvo un padre. Y James Potter ya no es capaz de mantenerse impávido como se ha esforzado todo el día por hacerlo, porque su hijo le ha llamado padre y eso es todo lo que ha querido desde el primer momento en que lo tuvo en brazos, todo ensangrentado y observándole con esos grandes ojos verdes que le decían que lo protegiera, que no lo abandonara, siendo tan indefenso como un cristal a punto de romperse. Sin haberlo logrado, claro está. Y a pesar de que le había fallado a su hijo, de que no había estado ahí para protegerlo y defenderlo, él le había llamado padre, posesiva y orgullosamente, como si James Potter hubiese sido el mejor padre del mundo, con una punzada en la boca del estómago que no podía significar más que un profundo amor dirigio a él, exclusivamente a él. La visión se le nubla completamente y percibe la tibia mano de su mujer limpiándole las abundantes lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

Demasiado emocionado como para dejar de disfrutar aquel momento, James observa cada movimiento de su hijo, quien ahora tiene la capa de invisibilidad entre las manos y la acaricia apreciando su gran valor. No por lo que es la capa, claramente, si no por a quien perteneció. Un gemido se le escapa, aquel objeto que Harry tiene entre sus manos había sido el bien más preciado que James había tenido en su vida, lo único que le ha quedado a su hijo de los Potter, y desde hace años estaba esperando en la tranquilidad de la muerte a que Harry lo recibiera, como si de algún modo ello pudiese compensar la falta en que ha incurrido al no permitirle crecer junto a sus padres. Y ahí está Harry, apreciando su pequeño tesoro no por lo que la capa es en sí, como James lo esperaba, si no por haberle pertenecido precisamente a él, su padre. No era justo, tanto amor hacía él que no merecía nada no era justo.

- Claro que te lo mereces –susurra su esposa, quien ha adivinado sus pensamientos desde siempre- te sacrificaste por él, y eso, es lo más bello que un padre puede hacer por su hijo.

Otro gemido se le escapa, sin poder contenerlo. Se acurruca entre los brazos de Lily tratando de calmar el fuerte dolor que se esparce por su alma. A pesar de la inmensa tristeza, una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios cuando Harry decide dar un pequeño paseo nocturno por los pasillos desolados de Hogwarts. Escucha que Lily chasquea la lengua en señal de reprobación, y él aumenta su sonrisa orgullosa al descubrir esa excitación que se ha apoderado de Harry ante la pequeña aventura que tiene por delante. Un hipido se atraviesa en su garganta por los sollozos que aún no puede contener.

- Ese es mi hijo –pronuncia más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, sin dejar de sollozar por la gran emoción que le embarga- no por nada es un travieso león, la sangre de merodeador corre por sus venas.

James mira hacia arriba el rostro de su mujer, quien ha fruncido el ceño preocupada.

- ¡Vamos Lily! Está en Hogwarts, nada malo podría ocurrirle.

- Ya lo sé, es que no me gusta que de tan pequeño comience a infringir las reglas –alega ella, enredando las manos en su cabello eternamente alborotado.

- ¿y dónde está la emoción si no se infringen las reglas? Déjalo que disfrute, déjalo que sea feliz.

Y Lily sonríe, lo que James interpreta cómo una victoria sobre el modo de impartir disciplina a su hijo, erróneamente.

- Ha ido a la biblioteca, Potter –murmura Lily con aire triunfante– Ya vez que no es tan cabeza dura como su padre.

- ¡¿Qué?! –James se queda anonadado. –No puede ser, Harry, vamos, ¡sal de ahí! –le grita como si su hijo pudiese escucharlo- De todos los lugares entretenidos que hay en Hogwarts ¿tenías que escoger la biblioteca?.

Pero Harry no puede oírlo, por supuesto, por lo cual continúa avanzando entre los corredores de la silenciosa sala de estudio. Un sollozo se le vuelve a escapar a James al comprender la testarudez de gritarle a alguien que no puede escucharle ni saber que está ahí, en algún lugar, pendiente de él. Y siente ganas de hablar bien fuerte, de hacer explotar sus cuerdas vocales si con eso lograse hacer que Harry escuchara aunque fuese una de sus palabras.

Vuelve a reclinar la cabeza sobre los brazos de su esposa, dejando que el llanto discurra sobre él cómo una cascada demasiado fuerte para intentar siquiera contenerle.

James Potter y Lily Evans han tenido una dulce y apacible existencia tras la muerte, como se espera que la tengan quienes fueran tan honorables personas durante sus vidas. Y están agradecidos, muy felices de que su hijo se haya podido conservar con vida. Sin embargo, es imposible ignorar la frustración y desolación que sienten cada vez que piensan en que no han podido criar a su hijo, tal y como cualquier niño merece. Se trasladarían sin dudarlo al infierno a cambio de un solo momento con su hijo, a cambio de poder brindarle una familia, sin importar un alto precio como el sufrimiento eterno. Pero esa posibilidad no existía, y tenían que contentarse con ver como su hijo crecía fuerte y sano, sin ser demasiado feliz, pero sin mayores sufrimientos hasta el momento.

El fuerte latido del corazón exaltado de Harry hace que James se concentre nuevamente en sus movimientos, y se tranquiliza al observar que logra escapar de Filch, tras esconderse en un salón de clases desierto.

Una nueva sensación le embarga al vislumbrar la escena. Harry ha descubierto el espejo de Erised y sus pasos se dirigen directamente hacía él. A James Potter los segundos se le hacen interminables, intrigado por conocer el más profundo deseo de su hijo.

Un nuevo gemido se le escapa al reconocerse a él mismo en el espejo, acompañado de Lily y de todo el resto de la familia. Ella también ha comenzado a sollozar, y James le consuela acariciándole los brazos que están húmedos por sus propias lágrimas. Una familia, eso es lo que Harry más desea en el fondo de su corazón, pero no una familia cualquiera, los desea a ellos, a su padre y a su madre principalmente, rodeados de una bella y confortable parentela. Una familia, precisamente lo que él por su incapacidad de defenderse y mantenerse con vida le ha quitado.

James vuelve a pensar que no merece tanto amor por parte de Harry, quien lo mira admirando cada detalle de su cuerpo, anonadado por conocer a sus padres. En verdad no lo merece, pues le ha quitado su más profundo deseo.

Sin poder dejar de sollozar, James y Lily se sientan en el suelo empedrado sobre el cual Harry se ha sentado para pasar la noche en la compañía de sus padres. A pesar de que las lágrimas le empapan el rostro, el brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa en los labios denotan el inconfundible sentimiento de felicidad que el chico está experimentando. James deja de sollozar y abraza a su hijo aunque éste no pueda notarlo, de inmediato una extraña tranquilidad los envuelve a ambos.

Es imposible contener las lágrimas en una noche como aquella, es imposible ignorar la tristeza por no poder compartir un solo momento así en carne y hueso, pero también es imposible para James Potter dejar de sentirse embriagado por el amor que su hijo incondicionalmente le profesa, a pesar de no haberle conocido nunca ni haberle tan sólo podido llamar alguna vez "padre".

* * *

**N/A: **Y ¿que tal les ha parecido?. A mi sinceramente no acaba de convencerme, pero no he querido hacerles esperar más. Como les dije al inicio, es un momento muy triste para mi, y no he sabido muy bien como expresar esa inmensa emosión que encierra este momento. Comentario aparte, deseaba mencionar que esto, como bien sabrán, sucede en el primer libro, es decir cuando Harry recién está descubriendo algo de sus padres. Ahora, piensa en ellos con nombre y apellido, y no como dos personas cualesquiera. Además, la capa es el primer contacto cercano que éste tiene con su padre, y por ello que para mi es tan importante. Por otro lado, James no está acostumbrado a que su hijo piense con tanto amor hacia él en específico, y por eso se menciona tanto.

Tengo muchos momentos en mi cabeza por el momento, asi que abrá capítulos para rato, pero ya saben que si existe algún momento que deseen especialmente leer, no hace falta más que lo expresen en sus reviews. En principio habia pensando escribir sólo momentos ocurridos durante los 7 libros, por tanto no había pensado incluir cosas como el nacimiento del primer nieto (que alguien sugirió) pero prometo que me lo pensaré. De momento, el fanfic se basará en cualquier episodio transcurrido en los 7 libros.

Ya saben **¡A los espíritus de James, Lily y Sirius les encantan los Reviews!**

Saludos.


	5. Orgullosa Furia

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertencen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte.**_

_By Ivenus - Valens._

_N/A: Si, no es un espejismo ni nada por el estilo, esto es real ¡he publicado un nuevo capítulo!. Mis disculpas por la tardanza u.u, la verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupada con la Universidad y los exámenes finales. Pero ya se acerca el verano (en dos semanas saldré de vacaciones) lo que es sinónimo de ocio y mucho tiempo para escribir. Asi que ahí no tendré excusas para publicar un poco más seguido. **Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado Reviews**, me alegra mucho que las historias estén removiendo un poquito sus sentimientos, eso es parte del objetivo, jeje. También muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han agregado a favoritos y no han dejado Reviews (creánme que las comprendo, a veces uno no sabe qué decir ni tiene tiempo para hacerlo), pero de vez en cuando no estaría mal un mensajito! :B. Y ya no las aburro más, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.  
_

_**Orgullosa Furia.**_

Harry Potter no es un mago cualquiera, por mucho que ellos lo hayan deseado en una época ya muy pasada, en aquellos tiempos en que debían esconderse del mundo y de la guerra. No, definitivamente Harry Potter no es un mago cualquiera, él es el único que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort en cuatro ocasiones y que ha salido vivo para contarlo. Harry Potter es un niño profundamente querido y admirado por la comunidad mágica, el ídolo al que muchos quieren conocer, estrechar la mano o tan solo estar a su lado. Harry Potter es mucho más que un nombre, él ha sido un emblema, una esperanza, un hecho histórico y para muchos, el salvador. Cualquier padre estaría inmensamente feliz si su hijo poseyera la mitad de la fama y admiración que provoca Harry Potter. Pero él no tiene a un padre cualquiera, él es hijo de James Potter, el mago más orgulloso, engreído y petulante con su popularidad que ha pisado Hogwarts en los últimos siglos, y James Potter ama la admiración, ama los chillidos histéricos de las brujas y ama cualquier cosa que centre la atención en su persona. Pero por sobre todo, ama a su familia. Y es por eso que no puede sino repudiar la maldita fama que posee su hijo, Harry Potter. Maldita porque no ha traído más que desgracias en su familia, maldita porque ha sido la causa de que su hijo haya tenido que soportar por once años a unos tíos que lo rechazan, en vez de haber podido crecer con el cariño y aprecio de una familia de magos; maldita porque no le deja tener una vida normal ni tener un segundo de tranquilidad; maldita porque le ha hecho conocer y pensar en problemas que un niño de once años no debiera soportar. James Potter siempre ha maldecido la fama de su hijo, pero jamás la había aborrecido como en esos momentos.

En circunstancias normales, Lily Evans posaría sus manos en los hombros de James o lo estrecharía en un fuerte abrazo, tranquila y serena, procurando infundirle paz y tranquilizarlo, otorgándole esperanza con su mirada brillante esmeralda. Pero en aquellos momentos Lily no podía, no era capaz de infundir un solo sentimiento de paz o tranquilidad a nadie, porque ella misma estaba llena de ira, furiosa, chispeante como una hoguera vivaz en pleno verano. Deseaba gritar, deseaba golpear a cualquiera que se le cruzara por enfrente, deseaba aplastar y triturar todo lo que provocaba y permitía tamaña injusticia.

Y es que Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, que había sido injuriado y denigrado, que había sido tratado de mentiroso, de loco y de retardado. Que había sido imputado de la peor forma por parte del mismo Ministerio de la Magia, ahora además estaba siendo maltratado físicamente por esa funcionaria con cara de sapo, ínfulas de grandeza y ansias de poder.

Y todo por la maldita fama. Si Harry Potter fuera un chico cualquiera, no tendría que haberse enfrentado a Voldemort el verano pasado. No tendría que haberse enterado de la existencia del mago tenebroso, ni se habría sentido en la obligación de informar al mundo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y por sobre todo, no habría sido obligado a mentir para evitar las torturas físicas que con él se estaban cometiendo.

Cada chorro de sangre que salía de su mano, cada gemido que el chico contenía para no dar su brazo a torcer, cada mirada de odio dirigida a Umbridge, constituían la peor tortura a la que James Potter y Lily Evans se habían visto sometidos en sus vidas. Cada incrustación de la pluma en su dorso implicaba una puñalada en el pecho de sus padres, una lágrima en sus miradas desorbitadas, una parte abundante del flujo de ira que cada vez aumentaba en ellos, pero por sobre todo, una infinita sensación de orgullo por la osadía silenciosa con que Harry Potter no se doblegaba ante las fuerzas de dominio, control y poderío.

Es cierto, la furia les carcomía por completo, pero no podían dejar de sentir su pecho inflamado de orgullo, amor y pasión al ver como su hijo, un joven de apenas quince años, enfrentaba la adversidad con valentía, con arrojo, con temple y obstinación.

James Potter y Lily Evans maldecían la fama y destino que Harry Potter había tenido aún antes de nacer, pero por sobre todo, admiraban la forma en que éste la había sobrellevado, y cómo la había utilizado para hacer frente a quienes anhelaban ideales perversos y tiránicos.

Y meses más tarde, cuando revista en mano y sonrisa en el rostro, Harry Potter al fin ha utilizado su fama para dar una lección de verdad y sinceridad al Ministerio de Magia, con esa bendita entrevista de Skeeter, sabe que ha hecho lo que sus padres hubieren realizado, enfrentar las fuerzas adversas con valentía, arrojo y osadía, y desea con lo más profundo de su corazón que al menos puedan observarlo desde el cielo en un solo instante de su vida ¡uno solo! para sentirse orgullosos del hijo que tienen. Y James y Lily lo observan, por su puesto que lo hacen, y en sus corazones no existe capacidad para tanto orgullo que se desborda por aquel gran mago llamado Harry Potter.

* * *

N/A: Y eso sería, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que me ha costado mucho plasmar la furia tal como creo que deben sentirla en aquel momento, pero en general me deja conforme el capi, asi que ojalña a ustedes les agrade =).

**¡A Lily, James y Harry les encantan los reviews!**

Saludos ^_^.


	6. De relatos del pasado

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertencen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte.**_

_By Ivenus - Valens._

**De relatos del pasado.**

El murmullo de las olas al reventar se sentía en sus oídos como una refrescante melodía; la brisa marina toqueteaba juguetonamente la piel y se meneaba frágilmente a través de sus poros; el tibio calor de los rayos del sol caía sobre sus cuerpos, lo cual combinado con una dosis de viento de costa que de vez en cuando alteraba sus cabellos, hacía de aquel clima lo más perfecto que un hombre y una mujer pudieran imaginar. Era un día de aquellos radiantes, en que hasta el más mínimo grado de arena parece estar depositado milimétricamente en el lugar donde debería estar. Las palmeras que se encontraban en derredor hacían de aquella playa de aguas turquesa un verdadero paisaje de ensueño, de aquellos parajes que sólo unos pocos están destinados a presenciar, de aquellos lugares que sólo algunos tienen la fortuna de visitar.

James Potter y Lily Evans se encontraban tendidos en la arena, cual Adonis con su Afrodita disfrutando de las bondades de la vida, de aquella otra vida que tantos mortales ansían conocer y de la cual todos temen su aproximación. De aquel otro viaje de la existencia llamado muerte, cómo solía decir el viejo Dumbledore. Y ven su vida pasar, junto con la brisa del mar que les trae recuerdos de olor a galletas caseras en navidad y de ecos de murmullos juveniles repletando las aulas. Es un día perfecto y todo parece brillar, porque sus corazones iluminan aquel paraje que combina tan armoniosamente con su felicidad.

Lily apoya la cabeza en el pecho de su marido y deposita su mirada en él. Sus ojos están llenos de orgullo y ¡cómo no estarlo! Su hijo de trece años ha aprobado su examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la mejor de las actuaciones que se haya visto desde hace mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, tal vez desde que él mismo cursó la asignatura en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y encima lo ha hecho nada más y nada menos que ante su queridísimo amigo Remus. Pero Lily no transmite sus pensamientos, sencillamente porque el pecho de su compañero ya está tan inflado que no le cabe más ego dentro de su cuerpo. Y está tan feliz, que no puede evitar sonreír tonta y despreocupadamente, como cuando eran adolescentes y su máxima preocupación era saber quién terminaría más mojado en la próxima guerra de agua que realizarían, como cada tarde, a orillas del Lago. James Potter enreda los dedos entre los rizos de su mujer, y se acerca a ella para impregnarse del dulce aroma que le caracteriza; aún desde la muerte queda inmovilizado cuando el bendito aroma a rozas y jazmín en fuego penetra cada fibra de su cuerpo. Siente que ama a su mujer mucho más que el primer día en que la vio, mucho más que el primer día en que la besó, mucho más que el día en que decidieron estar juntos para toda la vida y más allá, y mucho más que el día en que lo hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra al ser padre por primera y única vez. Siente que ama a su mujer sobre todas las cosas, y es ese amor el que le hace tan feliz en aquella etapa de la vida en que realmente sólo merecen descansar en paz.

Pero sus vidas no son tan pasivas cómo se pudiere imaginar, y de un segundo a otro no queda nada de la arena, nada de aguas turquesas ni de brisas marinas al pasar. Sólo quedan una vieja mansión con las ventanas taponeadas, un rancio olor a tablas enmohecidas, un grupo de magos reunido en una oscura habitación y una voz desgarradora y llena de angustiante dolor que grita "_ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES_". Al principio no comprenden lo que está sucediendo, un mago de barba y cabello largo está apuntando con una varita a tres muchachos, de los cuáles uno yace en una cama con la pierna quebrada. Para completar el cuadro al segundo siguiente el muchacho de pelo negro se lanza sobre el hombre desquiciadamente, intentando golpear, procurando dañar como sea, con demasiado odio en sus venas para ponerse a pensar en cómo hacerlo. Lily no ha estado nunca en el interior de ese lugar, pero James lo reconoce al momento porque ha pasado su infancia y su juventud metido entre esas cuatro paredes de tablas, junto a ese hombre destruido por la cárcel que ahora lucha mano a mano con su propio hijo. "_Es la Casa de los Gritos_" le murmura a Lily, olvidando que de todos modos nadie ahí podría escucharle. El muchacho gana la batalla y mientras su voz exclama a los vientos su deseo de sangre y venganza, James y Lily saben que en su alma él siente que no debe hacerlo, que no _puede_ hacerlo, porque matar a una persona está más allá de su propia imaginación y deseo. Y sus padres se acercan susurrándole al oído que simplemente escuche su corazón, mientras Harry se queda paralizado con la varita en la mano y apuntando al pecho del mismísimo Sirius Black. Y funciona, porque la duda se cierne sobre sus hombros y porque la maldita voz dentro de su cabeza no para de resonar que no le mate. Unos pasos se escuchan desde el primer piso, y cuando el hombre rubio al fin entra en la habitación, James le reconoce al punto y suspira aliviado y emocionado, porque al fin todo se aclarará, porque al fin están reunidos otra vez, precisamente en aquel escenario de tantos momentos inolvidables para los tres. Y cuando James ve la comprensión en los ojos de Remus, cuando distingue al fin la verdad brillar ante él, una emoción que hace años no experimentaba le embarga el pecho y los miembros al ver que se arroja a los brazos de Sirius y sólo le dan ganas de apretarlos y unírseles en el abrazo. Los ojos de Sirius brillan al cruzar miradas con su amigo, y James sabe que esa mirada está contenida de deseos infinitos y anhelos de mejores tiempos.

Tras el encuentro, un grito desgarrador de Harry rompe el conmovedor momento, quien ignorante de la verdad tiembla de ira renovada ante los dos hombres que lo único que pueden hacer en aquel instante es perdonarse con la mirada por tantos años de alejamiento. James los rodea y se una al clan, apoyando sus manos firmemente en cada uno de sus hombros, les infunde fuerzas para narrar la verdadera historia de sus vidas, la historia de sus recuerdos, la historia de su juventud, de la de Sirius, de Remus, de James y de Petigrew, de todos los que ahí de algún modo están presentes. Cuando Sirius comienza a hablar, rodea la habitación y se queda junto a Harry, expectante a cada sensación experimentada por este al escuchar el orden de los verdaderos sucesos. Lily, comprendiendo las fuertes emociones que embargan a su marido, le acaricia el cabello mientras con la otra mano procura transmitir toda la tranquilidad del mundo a su hijo, infundiéndole valor para la historia que le tocaba escuchar. Harry estaba anonadado, sencillamente impactado porque el profesor al cual admiraba estuviera abrazando al asesino de sus padres. El pecho de Lily no podía contener tanto dolor al sentir todas las emociones de su hijo, todo el daño que le provocaba pensar en la muerte de ellos. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que estaban bien, que no sufrían, que no lo habían abandonado, todo sería más fácil.

Para James todo era mil veces más complicado, sentía en carne propia el dolor que embargaba a su hijo al pensar en sus muertes, pero estaba feliz de que al fin toda la verdad sería descubierta, y por sobre todas las cosas, porque sus amigos se habían vuelto a reencontrar, y no puede más que soltar una carcajada nostálgica cuando hablando del mapa del merodeador Remus señala "_Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático… Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio_"… _mis amigos_, repite James emocionado, las dos palabras que han retumbado fuerte desde siempre al interior de la Casa de los Gritos. Y cuando Ron saca de su bolsillo a la rata que se mueve enloquecida, tanto Lily como James voltean la cara para no mirarle, porque a pesar de los años todavía no pueden mirarle sin sentir la traición marcada en sus ojos. Aunque Lily sepa que en el fondo de su corazón sólo es un chiquillo asustadizo prefiere no mirarle, porque siente compasión por él, a pesar de todo le inspira lástima y en verdad no quiere sentir nada por él. James en cambio no puede sentir compasión, porque aunque sabe que la muerte era lo que a ellos les tocaba vivir, no puede olvidar la traición de quien creyó por años un verdadero amigo y hermano, y sabe que si él estuviera en los zapatos de Sirius, haría lo mismo que aquel hombre estaba planeando.

James y Lily siguieron escuchando la historia narrada por Remus, y a ambos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando escuchaban algunos pasajes del relato. "_Era muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo (…) pero aparte de eso, yo era más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía amigos, tres excelentes amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y tu padre Harry, James Potter_"… "_averiguaron la verdad, y no me abandonaron. Por lo contrario, convirtieron mis metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos_".

Lily podía notar como su hijo iba apaciguando poco a poco la furia que sentía en su interior, cada vez más atrapado y conmovido por el relato, descubriendo pasajes de la vida de su padre que desconocía totalmente. James sollozaba como un niño, liberando aquellas emociones que por doce años había contenido.

El relato proseguía, y los sollozos de James iban cada vez más en aumento cuando los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. "_Abandonábamos la Casa de los Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del colegio y por el pueblo. Sirius y James se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de tener a raya a un licántropo. Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el colegio como nosotros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del merodeador_…"

Pero de pronto todo se vio interrumpido por la irrupción de un hombre de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda. Un hombre el cual desbordaba rencor en su mirada, y James bajó la vista conocedor ahora de la compleja vida de aquel hombre al cual ya no podía despreciar. Lily se le acercó, quiso agradecerle por haber honrado su amistad al final de las circunstancias, quiso disculparse por no haber notado a tiempo los fuertes sentimientos que tenía para con ella, por todo lo que ello le había herido, le tomó por los brazos tratando desde el más allá tranquilizarlo como hacía con su hijo, pero este no respondió, estaba tan fuera de sí que no podía sentir ningún punto de conexión con Lily Evans. Al caer desmayado, la pelirroja volvió al lado de Harry queriendo que las cosas sucedieran lo más rápido posible, anhelando al fin para su hijo mejores tiempos que los actuales. Pero el relato proseguía, y lo que en verdad más le entristeció de todo lo que la pelirroja escuchó aquella noche, fueron las palabras de Sirius. "_Harry… la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo –gruñó- Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé_".

_¡No Sirius, no_! pensaba la pelirroja. _No pienses en tonterías amigo, las cosas sólo sucedieron cómo tenían que pasar, como estaba predestinado a que pasaran desde mucho antes_. Las miradas de Lily y James se cruzaron con preocupación e impotentes de no poder ser escuchados. La muerte, al fin y al cabo, no era tan genial y paradisiaca como podría estimarse. Lágrimas silenciosas se agolpaban en sus rostros y sólo pudieron retomar la compostura, cuando Sirius exclamó "_Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto_". Y James y Lily lo sabían, y tomados de la mano como estaban desde hacía rato, se aferraron a la espalda de Harry con amor y ternura, quien sin saber porqué, pero seguro de si mismo, le creyó. Un asentimiento con la cabeza bastó para confirmarlo.

Y cuando Sirius le cuenta a Harry que sus padres lo designaron su tutor, James y Lily no pueden estar más seguros de la decisión que algún día tomaron. Y cuando finalmente le ofrece vivir en su casa, Jame sonríe porque finalmente su hijo tendrá su propia familia, una pequeña pero que lo quiere de verdad, y no puede expresar en palabras todas las cosas que siente por su amigo Sirius Black. Porque siempre se cayeron bien desde que cruzaron miradas a las once años, porque siempre estuvieron juntos en las parrandas y en las caídas, porque lucharon hombro a hombro por construir el sueño de un mundo mejor, porque fueron, eran y serán hermanos por siempre y para siempre. Porque nadie lo conocía mejor que él para convertirse en un nuevo padre para su hijo. Y por eso se le destroza el corazón cuándo ve que todo resulta mal, cuando ve que Pettigrew logra escaparse y que Snape, cegado por su odio juvenil, es incapaz de contribuir a la verdad. Pero Lily está más entera, ella sabe y ha aprendido durante esos doce años en que ha observado la vida con otros ojos, que todas las cosas suceden por algo, y que aunque Harry no pueda vivir de momento con Sirius, eso no es impedimento para que al fin tenga su pequeña familia, y James lo comprende cuando su hijo se va a la cama aquella noche pensando con orgullo y cariño en el que ahora es su padrino. Lily le besa en la frente y James lo arropa para que duerma tranquilo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry es clara y conmovedora, en sus sueños no puede evocar más que a Cornamente, su padre, con sus amigos merodeando por los terrenos del colegio. Lily levanta la cabeza y ve la misma y exacta sonrisa en su marido, la verdad de su historia al fin ha sido conocida por su hijo.

* * *

_N/A: Bueno, después de mucho tiempo -más de un año precisamente- vuelvo a retomar mis historias. Y he querido retomar éste fanfic con esta parte de la saga porque es mi favorita de todos los libros, porque a mi me provoca muchas cosas y espero que a ustedes también les haya provocado muchas cosas. A decir verdad, derramé unos cuantos lagrimones al escribirlo. No puedo evitarlo, en verdad creo que los últimos capítulos del tercer libro son unos de los que más me han marcado de algún modo, pues transmiten un mensaje hermosamente importante. Además, lo tomé de una de las propuestas de sus propios Reviews. Tengo tantas momentos para este fanfic en mente, que procuraré publicar al menos una vez cada dos semanas._

**¡Nos leemos a la próxima! ¡Y no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews!** =D.


	7. Soñando con el futuro

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte.**

_By Ivenus - valens._

_N/A: Queridas lectoras ¡habemus un nuevo capítulo! No se si es tan bueno como yo hubiera querido, pero en fin, ya ustedes juzgarán. La verdad es que el capítulo era otro, pero dado que me entrampé en una parte y no lo he podido terminar, decidí publicar otro episodio entre tanto. (Al final les contaré de que trata el próximo capítulo, que estoy segura les emocionará). Gracias a las que me han dejado Review, y ésta vez quisiera agradecer también a todas esas personas que no han dejado ningún review pero que igualmente me han llenado de alegría añadiendo esta historia a sus Favoritos, gracias a: lucilda, Lapizluzuli Stern, Alice Wayland, caariiciiaazs, laylita05, Claudia Potter-Black, Karen Ximena, Setsuna - Halliwell, Leanne Dumbledore, Anastasia Anne- Potter, Potterika, Linita Potter y MaraiaBeth, y también muchas gracias a todas las que lo leen anónimamente. Espero que les guste el capítulo.  
_

**_Soñando con el futuro._**

Harry caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro por el largo corredor, sus pasos resonaban y hacían eco a cada movimiento. San Mungo estaba desolado a esas altas horas de la madrugada, sólo una enfermera de turno se paseaba de vez en cuando por esa ala del hospital. El chico estaba nervioso, un sudor frío le recorría las manos y la frente, mientras que un cosquilleo en el estómago comenzaba a crecer en su interior. ¿Por qué nadie le entregaba información acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Por Merlín, esos minutos de espera estaban siendo más eternos que cualquier otro momento que Harry recordara. Hace aproximadamente una hora que había llegado con Ginny al Hospital, unos medimagos la habían internado y de ahí no había sabido nada. De pronto una enfermera salió por la puerta ancha y lo llamó, le pasó unas túnicas de color celeste y tras ponérselas apresuradamente, Harry ingresó a la sala de partos. A Ginny le habían dado una poción para el dolor, por lo cual estaba media adormecida, pero el chico supo que ella lo había sentido porque la comisura de sus labios se alzó levemente, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Harry pasó sus dedos por entre los rizos de la pelirroja y al momento sintió que el nudo de angustia se deshacía en su pecho, aunque las manos le temblaban casi espasmódicamente de los nervios.

La camilla de Ginny estaba tan rodeada de medimagos por todos lados, que ninguna persona más habría cabido en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, los que estaban a ambos lados de Harry no eran personas en el estricto rigor de la palabra. El hombre de cabello azabache y anteojos parecía aún más nervioso que el propio Harry, y la mujer del otro lado tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción.

De pronto, un enorme y fuerte chillido retumbó por toda la sala, era un llanto puro e inocente, el llanto de un bebé, el llanto del primer hijo de Harry. Los espíritus de James y Lily Potter se aferraron orgullosamente al cuerpo de su hijo, al fin habían sido abuelos. Harry apretó más fuerte la mano que sostenía de su mujer, y con la garganta un tanto apretada de la emoción, pronunció las palabras más bellas que James había escuchado en su vida. "_Ya sé cuál será su nombre, Ginny, de ahora en adelante lo llamaremos James"._

- James, James –alguien le zamarreó el hombro- ¡James! –Lily le estaba gritando en el oído, mientras lo movía de un lado para otro con fuerza.

James Potter salió de su ensimismamiento. Estaban en un jardín, y a pesar de que ya había oscurecido, era una noche bastante clara, iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna que se cernía sobre ellos. James no sabía dónde estaban, se parecía al jardín de La Madriguera, donde Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durante los veranos, pero estaba mucho más ordenado y limpio que de costumbre.

- ¡¿Qué estabas pensando, James? –le interrogó Lily imperativamente– tenías los ojos tan brillantes –le sonrió, enternecida– y tu sonrisa… tenías esa sonrisita idiota en el rostro, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba –puntualizó Lily con una mirada ensoñadora, recordando mejores tiempos.

James se quedó recordando lo que había pasado. Harry se había imaginado casándose con Ginny, y cuando los ojos se le iluminaron, abandonando ese opaco tono que habían adquirido sus ojos en el último tiempo, James vio pasar como en una película todas las imágenes que en ese preciso momento desfilaban por la mente de su hijo. Harry vestido con un elegante traje, mientras Ginny se le acercaba con un hermoso vestido blanco, Harry entrando a su propia casa, de la mano con su mujer, Harry rodeado de un montón de niños pequeños corriendo a su alrededor, gritando con voz aguda "¡_papi, papi!_". James simplemente no pudo detener la ola de emociones que lo había embargado, y había dejado que las alas de su imaginación se desplegaran completamente, sin frenos ni ataduras.

- Ya veo –susurró Lily- y todo por el beso que Ginny le regaló por su cumpleaños. ¡Por Merlín! No quiero pensar la cantidad de cosas que te vas a imaginar el día que…

Lily no terminó la frase, porque en ese momento Harry salió por la puerta trasera de La Madriguera. Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo tras él, y Lily pudo escuchar como su amigo le recriminaba estar jugando con su hermana, precisamente ahora que había terminado su fugaz romance con ella. Tras unas breves palabras, ambos amigos se reconciliaron, pero Lily podía sentir la pesadumbre que Harry había experimentado en el fondo de su corazón, cayendo en la cuenta que Ginny ahora era libre para seguir un futuro sin él, para casarse, tener hijos y hacer todas esas cosas que Harry no le podía asegurar. La mujer se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, al tiempo que James se acercaba a ellos y los rodeaba con sus brazos. Lily quiso calmarlo, prometerle que todo se solucionaría muy pronto, quiso asegurarle que algún día tendría una hermosa familia, que ellos harían todo lo posible para que así fuera, quería prometerle cientos de cosas que nunca llegarían a oídos de su hijo. James, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de ser abuelo, por muy apresurado e inoportuno que pareciera. En su cabeza en esos momentos sólo resonaba el eco de las fantasías que habían estado llenando su cabeza: "_de ahora en adelante lo llamaremos James_"; y no pudo dejar de pensar, con una lágrima en su mejilla, que si algún día Harry decidiera ponerle a alguno de sus hijos aquel nombre, James se sentiría el abuelo más feliz y orgulloso del mundo.

* * *

_N/A: El próximo capítulo trata de la carta de Lily Evans que Harry encuentra en Grimauld Place, en el 7° Libro. _

_Ya saben, ¡Lily y James se ponen muy felices cuando ustedes dejan Reviews! :D_ _y les recuerdo que son libres de pedir o sugerir cualquier momento que se les venga a la mente. ¡Saludos!_


	8. Entre fotos y caligrafía

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertencen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte.**_

_By Ivenus - Valens._

**_Entre fotos y caligrafía.  
_**

James Potter nació el 27 de Marzo de 1960 y murió el 31 de Octubre de 1981. En sus cortos veintiún años de vida se batió a duelo con innumerables mortífagos, deambuló jornadas enteras con nada menos que un licántropo, se enfrentó en tres ocasiones con el mismísimo Voldemort, y finalmente había pasado los últimos meses de su vida sabiendo que la muerte en carne y hueso iba tras él empedernidamente. Sin embargo, durante esos fugaces y vertiginosos veintiún años, jamás había sentido tan profundamente ese agujero en el estómago y la opresión incontrolable en el pecho que había experimentado durante toda la última noche. Temor, sus aflicciones respondían a una sola palabra denominada _temor_. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y, a pesar de que estaba muerto, literalmente, un frío sudor recorría gran parte de la espalda y las manos.

En ese preciso instante caminaba de un lugar a otro por un largo y obscuro corredor del número 12 de Grimauld Place, absolutamente pendiente de cada uno de los pasos que daba su único hijo. James no recordaba ningún momento más inseguro en la historia de la magia ni conocía a ninguna persona cuya vida peligrara en tamaña magnitud. Lily, en cambio, había permanecido completamente inmóvil, sentada en un rincón sobre el piso de aquel corredor. Las rodillas fuertemente aferradas al pecho y los brazos alrededor de ella denotaban cuán sufridas habían sido para Lily las últimas horas; abundantes lágrimas empañaban su rostro. Dumbledore les había prevenido, él les había hablado acerca de sus sospechas, de ese tipo de sospechas que Albus Dumbledore solía tener y que siempre terminaban por hacerse realidad, pero eso no había aplacado en absoluto el dolor que ambos habían sentido desde aquella fatídica hora en que todo lo que escucharon en la mente de su hijo, fue el eco de la voz amplificada de Kingsley pronunciando la sentencia del futuro más obscuro que podían esperar: "_El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí_".

Lily podía escuchar como las funestas palabras impregnaban hasta el último resquicio de los pensamientos de su hijo, y era insoportable, horrible y angustiosamente insoportable, porque el vacío en el pecho y la sensación constante de Harry de haberse arrojado al vacío eran insignificantes comparados con el vacío que Lily sentía en su propio pecho multiplicado infinitamente en su interior. Definitivamente, James Potter y Lily Evans jamás habían sentido tal aflicción. Y cuando Harry Potter abre sus ojos aquel día, derrumbado, pero inconmensurablemente más tranquilo que la noche anterior, sus padres respiran levemente más calmados; y sólo levemente porque la mera conciencia de todo lo que se le viene por delante a su hijo de tan sólo 17 años les pesa sobre los hombros abrumadoramente. Pero la respiración de Harry es pausada y rítmica cuando pasa por el corredor donde ellos han estado toda la noche; Lily casi puede sentir el roce de su hijo al pasar, hombro con hombro, piel con piel, cuerpo y espíritu separados por escasos centímetros.

James no necesita estar de pie justo en el dintel de la habitación donde Harry admira una vieja fotografía, para saber que su hijo está buscando rasgos parecidos de su figura en su propia imagen, la de James, la de su padre fallecido. El pelo alborotado y arremolinado en la coronilla, los pómulos delgados, la silueta enjuta, Harry sonríe al comprobar una vez más que es exactamente igual a su padre, menos en los ojos verdes que son idénticos a los de su madre; James siente un calorcillo en la boca del estómago, que rápidamente se transforma en una llama inflamable al percibir la admiración que su hijo tiene hacia él. En las pupilas de James Potter se refleja Harry al observar las figuras de Remus, Sirius, Peter y el propio James, sonriendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y esa dichosa imagen no tiene precio.

Tras forcejear un poco para intentar despegarla de la pared a la cual está fuertemente adherida, Harry posa ávidamente sus ojos en los papeles repartidos por todo el suelo del lugar, y Lily contiene la respiración cuándo reconoce su propia letra en aquel viejo pergamino que su hijo está recogiendo del suelo.

Harry lee con atención, y su respiración ya no tiene nada de pausada cuando recorre las líneas de la carta escrita de puño y letra de su madre. El corazón de Lily no ha realizado ni un solo latido desde hace 16 años, pero cuando comprende la fascinación con que Harry lee detenidamente ese puñado de palabras escritas tanto tiempo atrás, Lily podría haber jurado que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo de mil latidos por segundo. Ella siempre había podido captar sus sentimientos, percibir cada una de sus más fugaces emociones, pero nunca percibió una tan hermosa como la que estaba experimentando su hijo en ese preciso instante, Lily sentía correr por sus propias venas la serena erupción que se impulsaba por las venas de Harry, dolor y felicidad, felicidad y dolor por partes iguales.

Y cuando Harry va tambaleando hasta la cama y logra sentarse, Lily se sienta junto a su lado, y se abalanza encima de él en el abrazo más cálido que Harry haya recibido jamás, si se puede llamar recibir un abrazo a algo que ni siquiera puedes captar físicamente. Pero ello no es obstáculo para que Harry sienta una avalancha repentina de emociones sobre su cuerpo, una montaña invisible de amor derramada sobre cada poro de su cuerpo. Con ilusión se fija en cada milímetro de la caligrafía de su madre, y Lily ya no puede contener las lágrimas cuando descubre que la sola similitud al escribir la letra _ge_ a Harry lo llena de orgullo; el chico busca cada una de las letras a lo largo de la carta y cada una de ellas es un nuevo palpito que Lily juraría sentir. Los pensamientos del chico comienzan a llegarle disonantes, pero a cada nueva letra descubierta se hacen fuertes y claros, Lily escucha a gritos lo que su hijo siente en cada uno de sus descubrimientos, para él, cada letra es _un saludo amistoso vislumbrado detrás de un velo. _Lily Evans se aferra a su esposo James Potter que se ha acercado para reconfortarla, y cuando Harry se enjuga con impaciencia las lágrimas, sus padres no pueden contener las propias; la habitación se impregna de los sollozos de ambos adultos, y aunque Harry no pueda escucharlos, en el fondo de su corazón presiente que una hermosa letanía está sonando en cada fibra de su ser. _La carta es un tesoro increíble, una prueba de que Lily Potter había existido –de verdad–, y que su cálida mano había rozado aquella hoja de pergamino, trazando con tinta esas letras, componiendo palabras que hablaban de él, de Harry, de su hijo. _

Los sollozos de James Potter y Lily Evans se hacen cada vez más fuertes, resonando mucho más allá de los límites de esa habitación, más allá incluso de los límites de la eternidad. Y aunque Harry Potter no puede escucharlos, la triste y hermosa letanía crece dentro de él, llenándolo de una paz reconfortable, la paz que sólo puede obtener después de tener entre sus manos la autentica prueba de que sus padres pisaron esta tierra realmente, vivieron mucho más allá de una efímera y fugaz existencia, y sobretodo, que vivieron para amarle y murieron por ese intenso y único amor de padres.

* * *

_N/A:_ _Desde ya les digo que este capítulo tendrá una segunda parte; hay muchas cosas que se me han quedado fuera, pero cuando lo releí, pensé que ya no sería lo mismo si las incluía de inmediato, por eso haré una segunda parte. ¡Nos vemos! _

**Recuerden... ¡A Lily y James Potter les encantan sus Reviews! :D**


	9. De los deseos de un padre

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertencen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación._

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte.**_

_By Ivenus - Valens._

_N/A: ¡Lectoras! Al fin he vuelto. No continué "Entre fotos y caligrafía" como había dicho, porque cuando lo leí sentí que había expresado todo lo que tenía que expresar al respecto. Aunque no descarto que en algún momento más adelante pueda volver a escribir sobre ello. Gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews y a las que siguen el fic en silencio ¡gracias en verdad! Y especialmente a Fenixplateado21 a quien no puedo responderle su Review, así que lo hago por acá: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Tendré en mente el momento que me recomiendas, de hecho será uno de los próximos capítulos porque de hace tiempo que le estoy dando vueltas, ¡me gusta mucho ese momento! Saludos n.n ¡nos leemos! _

_Este capítulo está dedicado a CuGa, porque de alguna forma contiene un momento que ella me pidió en un Review. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_**De los deseos de un padre.**_

El viento soplaba fuerte, a pesar de que la primavera ya comenzaba, los estudiantes que paseaban por el jardín se estremecían de frío y se apretujaban unos contra otros procurando mantener el calor. A James le hubiese gustado tener frío, más que cualquier otra cosa, le hubiese gustado sentir el fuerte viento en la cara al elevarse como una flecha directo hacia el cielo en su escoba, más cercano, más azul y más frío a medida que alcanzaba altura. Desde las gradas, donde se encontraba sentado, podía observar todo el estadio de Quidditch, podía escuchar las risas de los jugadores de Gryffindor mientras esperaban a su capitán, pero no podía sentir el viento golpeando su rostro. Frente a él, imponente e incólume al paso de los años se alzaba el viejo castillo, con sus torres y sus pasadizos, con sus risas traviesas y despreocupadas, con ese aire de seguridad que brinda el hogar. James Potter se quedó ensimismado observando el castillo, recordando infinitos momentos memorables que había vivido durante los siete años en Hogwarts, recordando las innumerables veces que había observado el castillo precisamente desde donde se encontraba ahora. Tantas travesuras, tantas trastadas, los emborrachamientos, los partidos de Quidditch, las escapadas a la Casa de los Gritos, las andadas nocturnas una vez al mes, su primer beso, su novia, sus primeros y únicos amigos, el Expreso de Hogwarts esperando aquella mañana de Junio para llevarlos a Londres por última vez en sus vidas. La nostalgia le embargaba completamente, pero era imposible no sonreír al recordar las locuras de aquellos años, los mejores de su vida.

Una pequeña sensación de vértigo le revolvió el estómago, podía notar en Harry ese característico cosquilleo en los miembros al subirse a una escoba que él tantas veces experimentó. Durante todo el año había observado los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Gryffindor. La nostalgia le embargaba por completo en aquellos momentos, pero la admiración que sentía por su hijo al verlo volar le llenaba el espíritu con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria para aplastar esa nostalgia. Harry en una escoba era dueño del cielo, el viento se inclinaba ante él y danzaba en su misma dirección acompañándolo; a veces James pensaba que el universo conspiraba para que en esos minutos Harry se mantuviese en su escoba sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, pero no, claro que no, sólo era producto del enorme talento que poseía su hijo; volar para él era algo innato, tal como era comer, beber, caminar o dormir.

- Un babero hasta los tobillos te queda corto –la voz fanfarrona ocultaba en aquella burla el dejo de admiración y tristeza; a James no le pasó por alto, conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano, más que a un hermano. Sirius había aparecido de pronto y se había sentado a su lado en las gradas. Al ver que James sabía perfectamente qué estaba pensando, dejó el tono burlón.

- Es un lujo verlo volar –comentó el padre del niño que vivió, con los ojos brillantes– ¿a qué no? Quién diría que llegaría a ser el Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor –agregó, al borde de las lágrimas– ¿Te acuerdas cuando le regalaste su primera escoba de juguete? Cuando lo vi volar en ella, supe que sería un gran jugador –la voz se le quebró y ya no pudo seguir hablando.

- La primera vez que lo vi volando en este mismo lugar –evocó Sirius– fue como verte a ti con 12 años entrenando por primera vez en el equipo. Para los dos, era nuestro primer entrenamiento en Hogwarts.

James no dijo nada, la sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente para indicar que lo recordaba. Mantuvo la vista pegada a la escoba de Harry, se imaginaba sentado en esas mismas gradas avivando al equipo y dándole consejos a su hijo para un partido, gritando un "Vamos Harry, tu puedes", abrazándolo tras ganar la primera copa de Quidditch. Su único consuelo era saber que, aunque estuviera vivo, no habría podido hacerlo, pues los adultos no pueden ir a Hogwarts a observar los partidos de sus hijos, pero el sólo hecho de imaginarse volando junto a él, jugando algún partido en los veranos o sencillamente regalándole su primera snitch, le llenaba de tristeza. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer junto a Harry y que jamás podría hacer. Un enorme desconsuelo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo le llenó el alma. Era estúpido sentir ese vacío por un simple entrenamiento de Quidditch ¡había tantas cosas más importantes en la vida de su hijo y que no había podido compartir! Pero el Quidditch es el Quidditch, y cualquier padre anhela jugar un partido con su hijo, poder aplaudirlo cuando vuela tan espectacularmente, hacerle saber lo orgulloso que está de él. En ese momento, James quiere hacerle saber a Harry de alguna forma que está muy orgulloso de él.

El estómago se le aprieta fuertemente, y un cosquilleo nervioso le recorre las manos. Es extraño, Harry acaba de pisar tierra firme y James Potter está seguro que ese cosquilleo no tiene nada que ver con la sensación de volar. Las carcajadas de los alumnos de Gryffindor hacen eco en el vacío estadio de Quidditch, y James puede notar que todos los miembros del equipo miran a una muchacha bajita y delgada que al parecer es la causa de las risas. Y entonces lo comprende. ¡Es tan claro y tan evidente! ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes! Qué tonto y absurdo ha sido. Todas las noches aguardando junto a la cama de Harry por las pesadillas que había tenido durante ese año ¡cuando en verdad no eran pesadillas! Bueno, tal vez para él si. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por meses James y Lily no habían podido explicarse porqué diablos Ron era el centro de las pesadillas de Harry. Y claro, la explicación era tan sencilla: la clave siempre había sido la pelirroja. En ese momento los fantasmas de Hogwarts pueden sentir al hombre de pelo negro azabache y de gafas reírse con sonoras carcajadas sobre las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, observa la práctica del entrenamiento de Gryffindor y ningún fantasma entiende qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia y diversión. Sirius si lo entiende, por supuesto.

- Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta. Yo ya pensaba que las gafas no te hacían efecto con la muerte, cuatro ojos, tu ceguera era abismante –Sirius sonreía a su lado, con ese aire de superioridad que siempre le había acompañado. De pronto desapareció, quizá para que viviera ese momento en soledad.

- Realmente he sido un estúpido –murmuró para sí mismo.

¡Pero si él mismo se lo había dicho a Lily en aquella oportunidad! "_Harry sintió que algo enorme y con escamas cobraba vida en su estómago y le arañaba las entrañas; fue como si un chorro de sangre muy caliente le inundara el cerebro, le borrara todos los pensamientos y lo sustituyera por un acuciante impulso de hacerle un embrujo al muchacho y convertirlo en jalea_". En ese momento James Potter no había comprendido porqué tanto odio hacia el pobre novio de la hermana de Ron. ¡Y todo por un simple beso en los pasillos! Claro, en ese instante sólo se había concentrado en qué hubiese dicho Harry si supiera las cosas que hacían él y Lily escondidos tras ese mismo tapete. Pero ¡ahora todo cobraba sentido! Y él había sido un estúpido al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hijo. La emoción de descubrir que su hijo por primera vez estaba enamorado le superó, unas débiles lágrimas inundaron su rostro, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas de ver a su hijo tan grande, tan capaz de contener sentimientos de amor verdadero hacia una mujer. Harry Potter ya no era aquella masa pequeña y frágil que necesitaba acurrucarse entre sus brazos para dormir.

Se dedicó a observarlo durante un rato. Harry mantenía la mirada constante sobre la chica, aunque de vez en cuando la movía bruscamente, como si quisiera que alguien no lo advirtiera con la mirada sobre ella. Al poco rato James descubrió cuál era el problema: su amigo Ron. Harry evitaba la mirada de su mejor amigo, seguramente sintiéndose culpable de sentirse atraído por su hermana pequeña. Las carcajadas volvieron a resonar por todo el estadio, aunque nadie en él podía escucharlas. Recordaba las pesadillas de Harry y cómo pronunciaba dormido el nombre de Ron, e imaginaba todo lo que desfilaba por la mente de su hijo en aquellos instantes. A él le gustaba la chica, pero ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero él realmente tenía buenos sentimientos hacia ella, pero eso no quitaba que fuera la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. James casi podía ver en la mente de Harry como un Ron más aterrador se abalanzaba sobre el chico para golpearlo.

Pobre de su hijo, si él viviera tal vez podría haberle aconsejado que no se preocupara tanto, que simplemente fuera sincero. Tal vez Harry jamás le hubiese contado nada, tal vez sí. Tal vez hubiese llevado a la chica a la casa para presentarla oficialmente, tal vez James se hubiese puesto celoso, tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta de improviso y repentinamente que su hijo ya no era un niño pequeño, tal vez se hubiese puesto a pensar si tal vez ya sería hora de dejarlo solo y no seguir protegiéndolo constantemente. No, en esa respuesta no había un tal vez, definitivamente aún era tiempo de protegerlo.

Se dedicó a observar a Ginny y a Harry para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. ¡La chica era pelirroja! Definitivamente los Potter tenían una debilidad por las pelirrojas, pensó James, recordando sus andanzas tras Lily en sus años de colegio. Harry la miraba medio embobado, feliz, claramente admirado, seguramente pensando en cómo podía hacer para estar con ella a solas.

En ese momento la chica abandonó el campo de Quidditch, y Harry se disponía a seguirla cuando Ron le retuvo, quería enseñarle unas jugadas nuevas que había estado practicando. No pedo evitar ver el pesar en los ojos de su hijo, distinguir esa incomodidad al no poder decirle a su amigo lo que sentía por su hermana pequeña, y una vez más, el sin número de interrogantes desfiló por la mente de James.

Porque si él viviera, tal vez Harry tendría un padre a quien pedir consejo, tal vez Harry tendría un ejemplo varonil y no sería tan vergonzoso con las mujeres o tal vez no, tal vez sería tan constante como James lo había sido con Lily, o tal vez no le habrían llamado la atención las pelirrojas. Pero una sola cosa era segura, si James Potter viviera, Harry no estaría pasando por todo esto solo, al menos, tendría un hombro en quien apoyarse para lamentarse y entenderlo, aún sin decir nada ni esperar nada a cambio, alguien que lo acompañara en su transición de niño a hombre, un faro para guiarlo cuando estuviera a punto de quedar a la deriva, aún en sus problemas más sencillos como estar enamorado de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Porque un padre no está sólo para los momentos de vida o muerte, no está solo para protegerlo en su vida, un padre está en cada momento de su existencia, en cada circunstancia de su vida, por más ínfima o trascendental que esta sea. Y James Potter, más que nada en la vida, quería ser ese padre que lo acompañara en cada minuto de la existencia. No podía en vida, claro está, pero desde la muerte no abandonaría nunca su rol de padre, por más grande o adulto que su hijo fuera.

* * *

_N/A: Es un capítulo extraño, lo sé. Al principio quería escribir sobre Harry cuando veía a Dean y Ginny besándose, pero luego quise ir más allá y también describir ese momento en que Harry ya se da cuenta que le gusta la chica, y en el libro se asocia a un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Y bueno, ¡es James en un entrenamiento de Quidditch! No podía evitar divagar un poco por sus sentimientos de ver a Harry jugando el deporte preferido de ambos :B _

_Aún así espero que les haya gustado. _

_¿Ya vieron la película? Yo lloré a mares. No les adelantaré nada por si no la han visto, pero hay un momento en que no pude evitar acordarme de este fic, asociado a la piedra de la resurrección. Ya me dirán ustedes si les pasó lo mismo. Claramente, en ese momento también estaba llorando xD. En fin ¿qué les pareció la peli en general? _

**_¡Recuerden que sus Reviews alegran en exceso a Lily y James! y a Sirius! _**

**_Saludos n.n_**


	10. Desde el Vacío

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación. _

_**Desde aquel viaje llamado muerte **_

_By Ivenus - Valens._

_N/A: Nada que decir. Sólo que aquí viene un capítulo desde la sequía como escritora en que me encontraba. Creo que tiene un poco de eso entre líneas, y el momento se condice con el estado de ánimo de Harry. Espero escribir más seguido, porque tengo muchos momentos en mi imaginación, y el final está escrito desde hace un año. ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias a las que a pesar del tiempo me llenan de alegría con un Review. _

_**Desde el Vacío.**_

_–__¡Ahí tienes! –__chilló Harry–__. Para que te la pongas el martes. Ahora a lo mejor hasta te queda una cicatriz, si tienes suerte... Eso es lo que te da tanta envidia ¿no?_

Las palabras llenas de furia de Harry hacia su mejor amigo retumbaban en el vacío en que James Potter se encontraba. Los sonidos le llegaban difusos, como en un tono disonante o una frecuencia de radio mal sintonizada, el eco de la nada en que se encontraba se repetía infructuosamente y los sucesos acaecían sin que James notara el tiempo, el espacio o las circunstancias. En un momento James se encontraba feliz de que su hijo conociera a Sirius, su padrino, y de que al fin las cosas en su vida comenzaran a funcionar, y entonces de un momento a otro escuchaba a su hijo desbordando ira en contra de uno de sus seres más queridos, Ron Weasley. Todo había perdido sentido, su existencia se había derrumbado desde aquel momento en que el nombre de su hijo, de su pequeño y frágil hijo, había sido lanzado a través de las llamas del famoso Cáliz de Fuego.

Ellos estaban muertos, si, pero no por eso podían dejar de ser padres. No por eso podían olvidarse de su hijo y hacer como si nada sucediese, no por eso podían fingir que no había un asesino desequilibrado y poderoso fraguando un plan maestro y brillante para matar a su hijo, a su pequeño y frágil hijo.

Y es por eso que James Potter se encuentra en medio de la nada, rodeado de un vacío que ha llenado su existencia desde que Harry fue elegido como cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Escuchar la voz de Albus nombrando a su primogénito, fue un balde de agua fría no previsto ni imaginado. La fracción de segundo en que la comprensión tardó en llegar a su mente fue el último recuerdo nítido que posee. Ver las imágenes de Voldemort ayudado por Peter, planeando infiltrar a un ex mortífago en Hogwarts para al fin lograr vencer a Harry, fue como morir nuevamente, como una tortura más lenta y más dolorosa que cualquier otra antes sufrida. Y desde entonces las imágenes de los sucesos en la vida de su hijo se traspasan unas a otras como en una carrera de alta velocidad, difusas y sin sentido, marcadas por los sentimientos de furia y soledad que ahora definen a Harry Potter en cada segundo de su vida, marcadas por la injusticia que significa el estar muerto, saber toda la verdad y no poder hacer absolutamente nada, impregnadas por la culpa que James destila por no haber percibido el peligro que se afrontaba para la persona más importante de su existencia. Ellos estaban muertos, si, pero no por eso podían dejar de ser padres, y no por eso podían haberse olvidado de su única y maldita función como muertos, proteger en todo momento a su pequeño y frágil hijo.

Los pensamientos de James divagaban sin orden ni claridad, mientras los sollozos de Lilian Evans se mezclaban con los murmullos de la multitud en la que comenzaban a caminar. La gente se estaba preparando para presenciar una competencia que no se había visto en más de cien años, la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Gloria eterna y mil galeones en metálico para el ganador, decían, pero James y Lily no podían sino pensar en las altas probabilidades de que en menos de lo que se dieran cuenta, Harry Potter dejara de respirar y estuviera ahí acompañándolos en la maldita muerte.

James procuró enfocar su mente, y acercándose a Lily, la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo contenedor.

–Tranquila, nada malo le ocurrirá... nosotros estaremos con él, infundiéndole seguridad y coraje, llenándolo de energía y magia como corresponde... ahora sí estaremos con él –concluyó James, con la voz vibrante y quebradiza, lo más fuerte que el nudo en la garganta le permitió formular.

Y tiene efecto. No sabe si es el abrazo, las palabras o ambas, pero Lily Evans deja de sollozar y al despegarse de su pecho le regala una pequeña sonrisa, rodeada de los últimos despojos de sus lágrimas.

–Por supuesto que estaremos con él –casi murmura la pelirroja– siempre lo hemos estado. –Lily le mira con ojos apenados, pero cargados de imperatividad, y entonces James se refugia en sus ojos y realmente sabe que es tal como ella lo dice, que nada de lo demás tiene sentido alguno–. James, nada de esto es tu culpa... sólo nos queda aguardar, y acompañarlo.

Un cañonazo suena y es ese único sonido lo que basta para sacarlo del vacío en que se encuentra, y todo es tan nítido, tan claro y tan brillante que tiene la sensación de recién estar despertando de un mal sueño. Pero nada es un sueño, la realidad se impone ante sus sentidos, ahora pendientes de cada mínimo detalle, y está a punto de desfallecer cuando ve la fragilidad de su hijo de pie junto a un dragón, estático, indefenso y armado con un palito de madera que parece ridículo frente a la gran criatura. Pero es entonces cuando todo cambia, cuando ve salir la Saeta de Fuego desde su pieza en la torre de Gryffindor y es entonces cuando James sabe, aún antes de verlo volar, que Harry tiene superada esta prueba.

Escoba en mano y saturado de alegría, James vuela invisible junto a su hijo, derrochando el máximo de seguridad y valor que su alma puede contener. Giran, se elevan, vuelcan, descienden, giran un poco más, padre e hijo sincronizados por la perfección de un vuelo jamás visto, apenas separados por la delgada línea que delimita el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Nadie puede observarlos ni escucharlos, pero es palpable en el aire, y la multitud se siente extasiada por la energía que de pronto se impregna en cada uno de ellos. Eso es magia, magia vibrando en el vuelo de Harry y en las graderías, magia ondulando junto al viento y a la dragona, magia en carne viva y aún más allá que la misma vida.

Y Harry siente la magia, esa magia que corre por sus venas y que le brinda las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a un dragón y a lo que tenga que suceder. Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sabe que tiene que volar zigzagueante de un lado para otro porque en ese momento él es la presa y la dragona su cazadora. Se eleva poco a poco, de un lado para otro, y cuando al fin la dragona tiene que alzarse sobre sus patas para seguir observándolo, James grita "¡Ahora!", pero Harry no tiene que escuchar ese grito para lanzarse en picada hacia el suelo y coger el huevo de oro que está al centro del nido.

James respira profundo porque el hábito nunca se olvida, aunque ya no sea necesario el aire. Lily solloza de felicidad, y entonces ambos se dan cuenta que no son los únicos que sonríen. Una risa aguda y siniestra les retumba en los oídos, y es en ese minuto en que al fin abren los ojos y pueden ver todo con exacta claridad, la sonrisa del mago oscuro, sus planes para el futuro, los detalles para que él al fin pueda volver a la vida propiamente tal. Sólo en ese instante comprenden que el verdadero peligro jamás ha estado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino al finalizar éste, sólo ahí comprenden que Harry pasará todas las pruebas para poder ser transportado al cementerio. Y están llenos de impotencia, de furia y de frustración, porque tienen toda la información en las manos y no pueden hacer nada para que los otros conozcan la verdad. James golpea con un puño una mesa que no sabe cómo ni porque apareció, y Harry tiene la necesidad de levantarse de esa misma mesa porque la adrenalina no le permite estarse quieto. James y Lily pueden sentir su alegría, su euforia y su tranquilidad, y ese sentimiento los desespera más porque no quieren que su hijo esté confiado, porque necesitan que esté alerta, que esté preparado para todo lo que se le viene encima, y ellos no pueden hacer nada para prepararlo en el camino.

Pero Harry cambia de humor, se queda tenso y nervioso en cuestión de fracción de un segundo. Por esa pequeña fracción de segundo Harry vuelve al limbo en que ha estado durante el último mes, sintiéndose extremadamente sólo y rechazado, y James comprende que el vacío en el que ellos han estado proviene del miedo que le invade a que Harry permanezca siempre así. Porque ellos están muertos, sí, pero no por eso se han olvidado de ser padres, y la desesperanza de su hijo es también su desesperanza.

Ronald Weasley se encuentra parado en frente de su hijo, con el rostro blanco y las facciones inmóviles, y al fin habla.

___–Harry__–_dijo Ron muy serio_–_, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.

Y entonces tanto James Potter como Lily Evans pueden sentir explotar la pesada carga que Harry ha llevado desde hace un tiempo, y pueden notar que su corazón se llena de alegría. Para Harry, fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón.

Hermione los abraza a ambos y comienza a sollozar, y James y Lily no pueden contener el impulso de unirse en ese abrazo. Saben que lo peor está por venir, saben que el futuro de Harry y del mundo mágico se oscurece, pero también saben que él no está sólo, que tiene a sus amigos que le llenan de fuerza y confianza para seguir, que tiene a su familia desde la muerte acompañándolo incondicionalmente en todo momento. Y es todo lo que Harry Potter necesita para ser feliz. Y es todo lo que James Potter y Lily Evans necesitan para ser felices, incluso después de la muerte.


End file.
